This invention relates to an injection moulded bag closure device comprising two parallel carrying bars which at their ends are interconnected through connecting means extending over substantially the full height of the bars, the bars being adapted to be connected to opposite portions of the open end of a bag, and closure or handle parts connected to the upper edges of the carrying bars.
Various closure devices for carrying bags are well known, these closure devices comprising carrying bars and connecting elements which are moulded in one operation, each carrying bar having attached to its upper edge a handle part, the two handle parts having a shape such that they can be interlocked, thus also interlocking the carrying bars.
Thus, a well known bag closure device comprises two parts having the shape of a closed handle and the opening in one handle part having a shape such that the other handle part can be inserted therein and can be brought into engagement with the first handle part by means of a hook-shaped part on the outer side of the first part. In another well known bag closure device comprising two hook-shaped handle parts there is provided in the handle part of the first carrying bar an elongated hole which is parallel to the carrying bar in the zone just above the bar, said hole having a size such that the handle part of the second carrying bar can be inserted into the hole and be placed essentially parallel to the outer side of the former handle part and into engagement therewith. The above-mentioned closure devices are prepared by injection moulding in a jaw tool in which each handle part forms an angle of 10.degree. to the plane of the corresponding carrying bar. It is necessary to use such a jaw tool in order to prepare the two carrying bars so as to be integrally connected at their ends.
Due to the very acute angle between the two handle parts, it is difficult to cool the mould in the zone adjacent to the two carrying bars and consequently a desired high production rate cannot be obtained. Furthermore, the use of such a jaw tool results in the formation of sharp edges on the two handle parts and, therefore, the combined handle may cut into a person's hands when heavy articles are transported in bags having such a handle.
The object of the invention is to provide a bag closure device which can be manufactured in a simpler manner and quicker than the above-mentioned prior art closure device.